Aligning Kingdoms
by Catefaerie
Summary: Virginia & Wolf are living happily in the 10th Kingdom, that is until one of the other Kingdom rulers learns of their future downfall at the hands of Vrigina & Wolf's child. (R&R)


Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf or Virginia, but the other characters (at the mo) are from my brilliant *wink**wink* imagination.

"Spoken"

'Thought'

_**memory**_

**The 1st Kingdom**

"So this is the child I'm supposed to fear?" a tall figure stood in the shadows in front of a glass orb. "Yes, milady." a servant replied. The figure laughed, "Why, she is little more than a baby. She will easily be…" the figure pulled a doll out of its robes & snapped its head off, "… disposed off."

*          *          *

"Virginia? Virginia!" A tall, dark haired man walked through the green door of a fifth floor apartment. "Hey baby," Virginia stepped out of the kitchen. Wolf walked meaningfully down the hall &, wrapping his arms around her waist, firmly kissed Virginia's lips. 

"Where's Jenna?" he murmured. "She's over in Mrs Henderson's. I haven't had a chance to collect her." Virginia looked into his golden eyes. He smiled mischievously & she knew that had it been out, his tail would have been wagging. "No…" she pulled away, "Not tonight." "Aww, why not?" he pretended to whine. "Because you promised you'd take Jenna to Pizza Hut for her birthday." Virginia replied pulling her leather jacket out of the closet, "Now come on." "Oh all right," Wolf grabbed her from behind & pulled her close; her back pressed into his chest. "But I'll get you later," he growled into her ear & kissed her neck.

*          *          *

"Hey Mrs Henderson. We've come for Jenna." Jenna heard her mother's voice and grabbing her teddy, she ran down the hall away from the front door.

"I don't think so, miss." Wolf swept her up in his arms and tickled her. "Daddy!" Jenna giggled & tried to wriggle free. Wolf set her down on the floor & she turned to hug him. "Are we going to Pizza Hut?" she asked excitement in her four year old eyes. "Of course," Wolf replied, "Daddy never breaks his promise to his special little girl." "Yayy!!" Jenna jumped up & down.

"Okay Jenna, go get your bag." Virginia told her. "Hold on Virginia," Mrs Henderson indicated for Virginia & Wolf to follow her into the kitchen, "We baked this together today. I thought you might want to bring it home." She held up a double layered cake with 'Happy Birthday Jenna' written (& smudged) lopsidedly on it in icing. "Jenna did the writing." Mrs Henderson smiled. "I noticed." Virginia smiled back & took the cake, "Thanks. Honey, can you go get Jenna please?"

*          *          *

Jenna ran down the hall to get her bag, when she noticed the door of a room lying open. Being the four year old that she was, her curiosity got the better of her & she pushed the door open & walked in. In the room was a bed, a small table, a large wardrobe & an enormous mirror. With her finger in her mouth, Jenna walked up to the mirror & stared at her own reflection.

Slowly she took her finger out of her mouth & leaned forward. Her tiny finger touched the glass & kept going. Pulling the finger back quickly, she watched as the glass shook & then the reflection changed. She looked at it & smiled. It looked like a picture from one of her fairytale book. She reached out to touched it again & this time fell forward… right through the glass.

*          *          *

"Jenna? Jenna sweetie, it's time to go." Wolf searched the hall for her. "Virginia! Virginia!" 

Virginia walked out to the hall, "What?" 

"I can't find Jenna."

"She's probably hiding from you." Virginia turned to Mrs Henderson, "Do you mind if we…?"

"No, go ahead."

            Virginia searched the living room & walked back out into the hall. "Well?" she asked Wolf, who shook his head. She began to walk faster down the hall, "Jenna? Jenna?!" She stopped outside a room with the door ajar. Smiling she signalled to Wolf, who came to her side. They both walked in & Wolf walked over to the wardrobe. "Gotcha!" Virginia dropped to her knees & looked under the bed, expecting to find Jenna. "Damn…" she muttered.

            "Ah, Virginia…" Wolf murmured. "What?" Virginia jumped to see what he was looking at. "Oh god…" she whispered looking at the image that she had seen only five years before.


End file.
